


Thinking Out Loud

by PrincessStark



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Thinking Out Loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules and Megara are married with a child and one on the way. Hercules muses about their life together. THERE IS SMUT! lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic I wrote and posted on my roleplay. I hope you enjoy!

Hercules sat on the veranda at the back of his house looking out into the gardens where his wife played with their young child. He smiled as the young girl walked over to where her mom was kneeling in front of her and placed her hands on her mother’s extremely round middle. Herc smiled to himself, knowing that was another child in there he and his wife had created together out of love that his oldest child was softly caressing through her mother’s stomach. Hercules loved his wife, but he had from the moment he’d met her with the river sprite. (Never mind the fact that the centaurian river guardian was anything but spritely.)

He still remembered that day like it was yesterday, the first taste he’d gotten of this mortal goddess. He knew she was mortal, but she had always been a goddess to him. She had the feistiest spirit of any girl he’d ever known. She put him in his place more times than girls had fawned over him, and he loved that more than anything in the world. They’d only started out as friends, but he knew it was the best for them. They were together now and nothing would ever change that.

Their daughter ran off to chase the fireflies and Megara stood, placing her hands on her back and stretching it as much as her pregnant frame would allow as she watched their daughter skip through the wildflowers growing over the hill behind their house. Standing, hercules stepped down from the veranda and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind. She leaned back into his embrace as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the soft skin at the base of her neck near her collarbone.

“Back hurt, my goddess?”

Meg leaned back into his embrace and smiled. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel it and hear it when she spoke. “Carrying the child of a god is tough work, Wonder Boy?”

“Is it now?”

He felt her laughter throughout her entire body, but she barely made a sound. “I think you enjoy it.”

“It is true, but I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

Meg turned to face him, her hand resting gently on his chest over his heart. “I’m not in pain. Your children know how to take it easy on their mama.”

Smiling, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. “Want me to put Marissa to bed?” he asked softly against her lips. “Then I’ll meet you in ours?”

Meg smiled and accepted another kiss from him before calling Marissa in for the night. “Your daddy’s going to put you to bed, kitten. Don’t give him too much trouble.”

“I’ll try not to, mama!” the little girl replied running ahead of her mama into the house.

Hercules smiled and put out the light of the burning torches lighting their backyard. He had a perfect life, and he was happy he had his girls in it. Life without them would not have been anything he’d ever wanted. They made his life complete.

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_   
_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_   
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

Megara was just walking into their room when Hercules came in behind her. Leaning over, he sweeped her up into his arms and brought his lips to hers as he continued walking into the room. She had put up a minor fuss, but he took that all into his mouth. She was feisty and independent, and he loved that about her, but the protest she made to him picking her up was short lived and she melted into his arms easily.

He didn’t stop at the bed, instead, he continued out to their balcony outside their bedroom, open to the stars above them. He sat on the sunbed, shifting her so she could face him and wrap his arms around her. She pulled back to look at him and he ran his fingers through her long hair. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever known. He was the luckiest person to ever live, god or mortal, and he knew it.

Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, he pulled her in and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms more around his neck and pulled herself as close as their child in her stomach could allow. He let his hands slide around her swollen middle, caressing and touching it softly. He felt the unborn child move against his hand and he smiled into their kiss. He loved this woman and the life they had made for themselves together. She was his goddess, and he never went a day without showing her that she was.

_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_Thinking out loud_   
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Hercules watched as Meg leaned back from him, sliding her hands down his bare chest. He loved her hands, he always had. They were so small and soft, all of her was compared to him. She was such a contrast to him. Where he was gentle, she was rough. Where he was quiet, she was loud. He loved all of it. He loved her and he always would. He loved telling her. He loved showing her. He loved everything he had with her and he would never ever tire of any of it. He knew he would still love her when they were seventy as he did today. He never let a single moment of any day go where he wasn’t letting her know just how much he loved her.

Once Meg’s hands reached the top of his pants, instead of undoing them like he thought she would, she pulled her hands from him and gripped at the dress she wore, bunching it up in her hands before pulling it up and over her stomach, revealing it to him, followed by her bare breasts and then pulling it completely over her head and off her tiny body. Even with the growing child in her womb, she was still tiny and Hercules basked in that as much as he did her naked body sitting on his lap completely on display for him like this. He loved her and he would even after her smile was only a memory. It wouldn’t matter. He would always love her and he would spend every day of their life together showing her.

Leaning in, he kissed her fully on her lips. He pulled her body to his, though didn’t get that close because of their child in her stomach between them, but that didn’t stop him from kissing her or how fully he was kissing her. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, and he was going to show her how much just now. Or rather she was running this show. She usually did. He watched as she pulled off of him, but only slightly, just enough so she could pull at his pants. Lifting his hips, he let her pull them down. Once they were down around his ankles, he kicked them aside.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_   
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_   
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

Meg then climbed back onto his lap, pushing at his chest, probably with more force than was needed, but he was a god and wasn’t pushed back too easily. He always needed the extra hint of her strength to get him to do the simplest things for mortals. His back hit the back of the chair, giving Meg just enough room to climb onto him a little bit better, her knees straddling him on each side of his legs. He gasped as her dainty hand wrapped around him. Even though her grasp was as light as butterfly wings, it turned him on so much. It didn’t last long though. She lifted herself over him and moaned out as she lowered herself onto him.

Hercules lifted his hands, helping guide her onto his shaft. He filled her, so completely and so fully. He loved the way she arched herself, the way she moved on him. The way she moved was so enticing, it made him want to move with her, and move with her he did. As she moved her body forward on him, he pushed up deeper into her. As she pulled back, he pulled out of her, only for them to repeat the moment over and over. It wouldn’t take much, making love to her like this, it never did. His hands slid up over the sides of her stomach and to her breasts, cupping them in his hands, still moving with her, in and out, out and in.

Her breasts were bigger when she was pregnant, almost as big as his hand, not quite, but almost. His forefinger and thumb on each hand lightly pinched at each nipple as he kneaded her breasts in his palms. He watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and he knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. Being pregnant heightened all of her senses, especially her sexual responses. That in and of itself turned him on so much more and he knew he wasn’t that far behind her, if any. He moved just a little quicker inside of her and it was all it took to get her spilling over the edge and gripping down hard onto his chest. (It didn’t hurt. It never did.) He loved that she could grip onto him with all of her might and not hurt him. He released into her, letting her draw out everything he had to give her with her own release.

_Maybe we found love right where we are_   
_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_   
_And we found love right where we are_

Hercules pulled her to lay beside him, kissing the side of her head as she snuggled into his side. They laid there in silence, just enjoying the serenity they brought each other. Their love was endless and boundless, each of them knew it. Hercules knew she would love him until she was no more and Megara knew he would love her beyond that. It was something he knew she thought about often, though she never let on. He never liked letting either of them focus on it. What they had was timeless and it would go on forever, long after either of their names were remembered. They focused on the time they had and neither of them let the other forget how much they loved each other. Ever.

“I love you,” she whispered softly against his chest. “I always have.”

Hercules kissed the top of her head, whispering softly there. “And I always will.”


End file.
